The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. nucipersica, and which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnecttenxe2x80x99.
The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnecttenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed, early ripening, open pollinated seedling of the peach tree xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,290), which was used as the pollen parent, and the low chilling time nectarine tree, xe2x80x98SunCoastxe2x80x99, (unpatented) and which was used as the seed parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was subsequently designated as E45.049. This promising variety was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1999 growing season, the new variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was accomplished by budding the new variety to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burnecttenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of moderately-large size, and which has vigorous growth. The new variety is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, yellow fleshed, clingstone fruit which has good flavor and eating quality. This new and novel tree has a relatively low chilling requirement of approximately 350 hours. Still further, this tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree with a high degree of red skin coloration, and firm flesh. The fruit of this new tree also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. Moreover, the xe2x80x98Burnecttenxe2x80x99 nectarine tree bears fruit that is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately May 5 to May 11. In relative comparison with the xe2x80x98Sun Coastxe2x80x99 nectarine tree which is the seed parent, the new variety ripens about 20 or more days earlier at the same geographical location.